


Glücksspiele

by Dragao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BVB players - Freeform, Fortune Cookies, Shopping Carts, football players
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragao/pseuds/Dragao
Summary: Gewinnen macht nicht immer Spaß. Und Weihnachtseinkäufe nerven, vor allem wenn Einkaufswagen-Rowdies ins Spiel kommen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	Glücksspiele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schnaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/gifts).



> Der Prompt: A fortune cookie tells one of them to call an old friend this very evening.  
> Allerdings habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, ihn ein ganz klein wenig zu verändern. Und das ist, was ich daraus gemacht habe:

Mitchell starrte ungläubig auf den Zettel mit den sechs schwarzen Buchstaben. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Aber so lange er auch starrte, die Buchstaben blieben dieselben: G E W I N N.  
Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Mitspieler.  
"Du hast aber wirklich Glück", sagte Sebastian trocken und schleuderte die verbliebenen Zettel mit kühnem Schwung in den Papierkorb. Die Spieler, die noch kein Los gezogen hatten, atmeten erleichtert auf und wandten sich wieder ihren Spinden zu. "Schon wieder der Hauptgewinn!" "Verdammt! Wie machst du das? Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, dass ich für euch den Kram für die Weihnachtsfeier besorgen muss." "Darfst!", korrigierte Sebastian sanft und blinzelte ihm lächelnd zu. "Du hast gewonnen. Du darfst für uns einkaufen gehen!" Mitchell warf Jonas, der ein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder Sebastian zuwandte und zähneknirschend erwiderte: "Aber dieses Jahr geh ich nicht wieder allein. Diesmal kommt einer von euch mit!"  
Plötzlich waren alle ungeheuer mit dem Inhalt ihrer Schränke oder Taschen beschäftigt und vermieden es, Mitchell anzusehen.  
"Jonas, kommst du mit?"  
"Emm, also ja … eigentlich, aber … ich hab meiner Freundin versprochen, dieses Wochenende mit ihr Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen", erwiderte er und zerrte nervös an seinem T-Shirt.  
"Und du Julian?"  
"Ich .. ich .. muss morgen mit meinem Vater den Weihnachtsbaum für unsere Familie schlagen. Ist so 'ne Tradition bei uns", kam eine dumpfe Antwort aus den Tiefen von Julians Spind.  
Mitchell presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich zu Nuri. "Dann kommst du mit", knurrte er.  
"Aber …"  
"Kein 'aber' ", unterbrach Mitchell. "Ich hole dich morgen früh um 8:00 ab, dann fahren wir zur Metro!"  
"Und damit ich nicht wieder wochenlang auf mein Geld warten muss, bekomme ich jetzt von jedem seinen Anteil. Auch von dir Marco."  
Der Stürmer, der gerade unbemerkt die Kabine verlassen wollte, drehte sich schuldbewusst um. Dann reichte er Mitchell seufzend 50 Euro.  
Mitchell stellte sich neben die Tür, stopfte den Schein in seine Mütze und hielt sie den anderen Spielern auffordernd hin.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken war die Mütze gefüllt und Mitchell und Nuri alleine in der Umkleide.  
"Dann also bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mitchell.

Am folgenden Morgen wurde Nuri von langanhaltendem Bimmeln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. "Was…", er blinzelte zum Wecker: 8:10. "Verdammt, wer stört so früh am trainingsfreien Morgen?"  
Dann fiel ihm der vorige Abend ein. Sollte das etwa…? Nein, Mitchell konnte das doch nicht ernstgemeint haben. Er tastete sich in Richtung des hellen Rechtecks, das das Fenster sein musste.  
"Was zum Teufel Mitch …", begann er, als er schon von Mitchells fröhlicher, und für diese frühe Stunde widerlich wach klingender Stimme unterbrochen wurde.  
"Ja, ich liebe dich auch Nuri. Wie du dich erinnern wirst, haben wir eine Verabredung!"  
"Ich … ich .. ich muss verschlafen haben", stotterte Nuri. "Gib mit 10 Minuten." Bevor Mitchell etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er den Anruf beendet. Der anschließende Besuch im Badezimmer fiel ungewöhnlich kurz aus: Nur schnell rasieren, Zähne putzen und Gesicht anfeuchten – mehr Zeit war nicht. *Aber einen Espresso brauche ich*, dachte er, als er schnell in die Küche lief. *Sonst überstehe ich den Tag nicht.

20 Minuten später sah Mitchell einen nicht ganz so perfekt wie sonst gestylten Nuri aus dem Haus stolpern. Während er darauf wartete, dass dieser sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ, erinnerte er sich daran, dass heute vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit war, Nuri nach seiner Zeit in Liverpool zu fragen.  
*Vor allem würde mich interessieren, warum du immer so traurig aussiehst, wenn jemand Liverpool erwähnt.*  
Doch statt zu fragen, sagte er nur: "Guten Morgen, Nuri!"  
"Einen 'Guten Morgen' stelle ich mir anders vor", knurrte dieser, während er sich schnell anschnallte. Mitchell blickte nur kurz zu ihm rüber, startete den Motor und reihte sich vorsichtig in den bereits dichten Wochenendverkehr ein.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie die Metro erreicht, leider war der einzige freie Parkplatz mehrere 100 Meter vom Eingang entfernt.  
"Weißt du wenigstens, was wir brauchen?", fragte Nuri seufzend, während er Mitchell zum Eingang folgte.  
"Bier, Wein, Limo, Chips und anderes Knabberzeug, dann Pizza und Fleisch."  
"Was ist mit Baguette und Kräuterbutter? Und Marco will doch sicher wieder seinen Salat?", fragte Nuri und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Steht alles auf der Liste. Lass uns hinten bei den Getränken anfangen."  
Schnell füllte sich ihr Wagen, und Nuri, der das Schieben übernommen hatte, bog mit kühnem Schwung in den Gang mit Keksen und Chips ein. Leider übersah er den Gabelstapler, der mit Paletten voller Dosen mit scharfer Suppe, Pflaumensoße und anderen asiatischen Köstlichkeiten beladen war. Der Fahrer versuchte auszuweichen, aber – zu spät. Mit lautem Scheppern prallten die Fahrzeuge zusammen. Nuri gelang es mit Mühe, ihren Einkaufswagen am Umkippen zu hindern, auch der Stapler blieb zum Glück aufrecht stehen. Allerdings verteilte sich die Ladung auf dem Boden.  
Bevor der fluchend vom Sitz springende Fahrer Nuri am Kragen packen konnte, hatte dieser bereits begonnen, die Kartons wieder aufzusammeln. Mitchell, der den Unfall grinsend beobachtet hatte, nahm sich der in alle Richtungen davonrollenden Dosen an, so dass schon nach kurzer Zeit alles wieder auf den Stapler geladen war. Sogar die Kekse, die aus einem aufgerissenen Karton herausgefallen waren.  
Der inzwischen einigermaßen beschwichtigte Fahrer bedankte sich nur noch leise grummelnd für ihre Hilfe, bevor er den Stapler wendete, was im engen Gang wirklich eine Leistung war, um Ersatz für die kaputten Packungen zu holen.  
Noch immer grinsend lud Mitchell einige Packungen Chips, Salzstangen und Cracker in ihren Wagen.  
"Damit haben wir alles", sagt er nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Liste zufrieden. "Lass uns zahlen, dann lade ich dich auf einen Kaffee ein. Wenn du willst, spendiere ich dir auch ein belegtes Brötchen", fügte er lachend hinzu, weil Nuris Magen unüberhörbar knurrte. 

Leider ging es aber nicht so schnell, wie Nuri gehofft hatte: es waren nur zwei Kassen geöffnet, hinter denen sich bereits lange Schlangen gebildet hatten.  
"Da stehen wir ja bis morgen früh", beschwerte er sich.  
"Es ist doch jedes Mal dasselbe! Wann lernen die endlich, an Wochenenden mehr Personal einzusetzen?", hörten sie einen jungen Mann hinter sich schimpfen, während er seinen Einkaufswagen so heftig nach vorne stieß, dass er Mitchell in die Hacke fuhr. Der drehte sich um und sagte nur ruhig: "Ich verstehe Sie ja, aber meine Achillessehne kann auch nichts dafür!"  
Nuri grinste und mehrere der Umstehenden begannen zu lachen, der junge Mann bekam einen roten Kopf und murmelte verlegen eine Entschuldigung.  
Endlich hatten sie sich bis zur Kasse vorgestanden, und Nuri begann ihre Beute auf das Band zu stapeln.  
Wie üblich ließen sich nicht alle Barcodes scannen, aber zum Glück kannte die Kassiererin anscheinend alle Preise auswendig. Während Mitchell bezahlte, packte Nuri alles wieder in den Einkaufswagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto.

Auf dem Parkplatz herrschte reges Treiben: ein geschäftiges Hin und Her von Einkaufswagen, einige waren einfach mitten zwischen den Autos zurück gelassen worden. Nuri gelang es jedoch diesmal allen Hindernissen auszuweichen.  
Ein etwa 35 Jahre alter Mann mit dunklen Haaren, der gerade einen weißen BMW aufgeschlossen hatte, hatte weniger Glück: Er hatte seinen vollgepackten Einkaufswagen neben den geöffneten Kofferraum gestellt und wollte gerade beginnen, seine Einkäufe umzuladen, als ein etwa gleichaltriger blonder Mann mit auffälligem Diamant-Ohrstecker zwischen den Autos hervorschoss und so heftig gegen den Einkaufswagen stieß, dass dieser umkippte und sich der gesamte Inhalt über den Asphalt verteilte, während der Blonde weitereilte, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah dem Mann fassungslos nach. "Idiot!", schrie er, aber der Blonde drehte sich nicht einmal um. Seufzend begann der Mann, die Dosen, Pakete und Flaschen, die wie durch ein Wunder alle unzerbrochen waren, einzusammeln. Nachdem Nuri seinen Wagen sicher abgestellt hatte, bückte er sich, um zu helfen; plötzlich musste er lachen: zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag lagen Dosen mit asiatischen Suppen, Reis und Glasnudeln, Geflügel, Shrimps und Pakete mit Kroepoek vor ihm auf dem Boden. Dann reichte er die Sachen dem inzwischen herangekommenen Mitchell, der sie zusammen mit dem Dunkelhaarigen im Kofferraum des BMW verstaute.  
Als dieser sich herzlich bedankte, fiel sein Blick auf Nuris Einkäufe. "Ihr wollt feiern? Da fehlt noch etwas sehr Wichtiges!", sagte er und reichte Mitchell lächelnd eine große Tüte mit Glückskeksen. Dann wandte er sich an Nuri und fügte geheimnisvoll hinzu: "Und für dich und deinen Freund noch zwei ganz besondere!"  
Bevor Nuri antworten konnte, hatte er sich in seinen Wagen gesetzt, den Motor gestartet und war verschwunden.  
Nuri starrte auf die Kekse in seiner Hand. "Glückskekse", knurrte er verächtlich. "Was sollen wir mit dem Quatsch?"  
"Wieso", erwiderte Mitchell lachend. "Das ist doch lustig. So ähnlich wie Bleigießen an Silvester. Aber nun lass uns unseren Kram einpacken, dann fahren wir in die Stadt. Am Markt hat ein neues Café aufgemacht."  
"In die Stadt", murrte Nuri. "Da ist es jetzt elend voll, da finden wir nie einen Parkplatz!"  
"Hmm." Mitchell kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Wenn du willst, können wir hier in die Metro-Kantine gehen. Sebastian hat neulich gesagt, dass der Kaffee wirklich gut ist, und auch die Brötchen sollen ganz passabel sein."  
Nuri zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na, wenn Sebastian das sagt, muss es ja stimmen." 

Obwohl die Kantine ziemlich voll war, war die Schlange am Counter überschaubar. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Nuri bestellte Mitchell kurz entschlossen das große Metro-Paket für zwei. "Mit Saft und Kaffee", fügte er noch hinzu.  
Mit ihren voll beladenen Tabletts ließen sie sich an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder. Die nächsten Minuten widmeten sie sich schweigend den Genüssen vor ihnen; als Nuri jedoch zum zweiten Mal seine Tasse nachfüllte, entschloss Mitchell sich endlich, nach seinen Erfahrungen in Liverpool zu fragen.  
*Eine bessere Gelegenheit werde ich nicht bekommen*, dachte er.  
"Wie gefällt es dir eigentlich in Dortmund?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Nuri zögerte: "Es ist schon anders als Liverpool."  
"Wie lange warst du eigentlich da?", fragte Mitchell, als Nuri schweigend in seiner Tasse rührte.  
"Nur eine Saison. Und am Anfang war es wirklich toll. Ich konnte endlich wieder spielen, der Trainer hatte Vertrauen zu mir, und die Kollegen waren prima!"  
Mitchell wartete.  
"Besonders Dan. Daniel Agger" fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Mitchells verständnislosen Blick sah. "Er hat sich von Anfang an um mich gekümmert. Mir die Stadt gezeigt, die angesagten Kneipen und so was. Und auch beim Training war er immer für mich da. Aber dann …" Nuri brach erneut ab und rührte gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse.  
"Irgendwann wurde es dann mehr?", fragte Mitchell vorsichtig, Nuri nickte.  
"Dann ist dir der Wechsel zum BVB sicher nicht leicht gefallen."  
Nuri sah auf und versuchte zu lächeln. "Ehrlich gesagt, war ich sogar froh, als sich der Wechsel abzeichnete", sagte er leise.  
Mitchell sah ihn überrascht an. "Wieso das denn?"  
"Dan hatte einige Zeit vorher mit mir Schluss gemacht." Er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: "Wir hatten ein Spiel gegen Chelsea gehabt, und Dan war nicht ins Hotel zurück gekommen. Am Morgen hat er mir dann gestanden, dass er die Nacht bei seinem Ex verbracht hat. Fernando Torres", fügte er bitter hinzu. "Und dass sie beschlossen hatten, es noch einmal miteinander zu versuchen."  
"Was für ein Arsch", entfuhr es Mitchell.  
"Ich war wirklich froh, als das Angebot aus Dortmund kam", sagte Nuri leise.  
Mitchell überlegte verzweifelt, wie er Nuri ablenken könnte, als er den Glückskeks auf dem Tablett sah.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt unsere Kekse aufmachen?", schlug er unsicher vor.  
Nuri sah ihn zweifelnd. "Na gut, aber du zuerst", befahl er dann. "Du scheinst ja dran zu glauben!"  
Mitchell zerbrach seinen Keks und sah dann perplex auf den kleinen, weißen Zettel.  
"Was?", fragte Nuri und nahm ihm, als er ihn nur schweigend ansah, den Zettel aus der Hand.  
"Du hast recht", sagte Mitchell schnell und versuchte, ihm den Zettel wieder wegzunehmen.  
"Hab Mut und springe über deinen Schatten!"  
"Das ist ausgemachter Blödsinn!"  
Nuri sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er langsam. "Vielleicht …"  
"Was?", schnappte Mitchell  
"Vielleicht … ich meine … vielleicht solltest du Sebastian endlich sagen, dass er dir gefällt!", erwiderte Nuri schnell.  
Mitchell schluckte, er war knallrot angelaufen. "Ich, nein, was meinst du ...?"  
Nuri sah ihn nur an, und Mitchell senkte den Blick. "Bin ich so offensichtlich?", fragte er leise.  
"Überhören lässt es sich kaum!", lachte Nuri.  
"Aber Sebastian…?"  
"Junge, mach doch mal die Augen auf! Sebastian kann seinen Blick nicht von dir wenden. Und von nichts anderem reden, als von dir!"  
"Du meinst, ich soll wirklich…?"  
Nuri rollte die Augen und deutete auf den Glückskeks. "Spring über deinen Schatten", sagte er nur.  
Mitchell lachte unsicher: "Gut, vielleicht, ich meine …" Nuri sah ihn streng an. "Ist ja gut. Ich werd drüber nachdenken. Aber jetzt bist du dran!"  
Nuri biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ach ich, ich weiß nicht, eigentlich …"  
"Keine Ausrede. Ich hab meinen aufgemacht, jetzt du!"  
Nuri spielte unschlüssig mit seinem Keks.  
"Na nun mach schon. Oder soll ich?" Er griff nach dem Keks, als Nuri ihn mit ergebenem Blick zerbrach und den Zettel herauszog.  
Wie zuvor Mitchell sah er verwundert auf das weiße Papier, ehe er laut loslachte. "Also das hier hat jedenfalls überhaupt keinen Sinn." Er reichte Mitchell das Papier.  
"Rufe noch heute einen alten Freund an!", las Mitchell und sah Nuri abwartend an.  
"Welchen alten Freund soll ich in Dortmund anrufen?"  
"Es muss ja nicht unbedingt Dortmund sein", wandte Mitchell ein. "Vielleicht Daniel? Er könnte es sich überlegt …"  
"Kaum! Er hat mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mit uns nichts wird. Er will Kinder mit Torres. Kinder! Das sagt doch wohl alles!"  
Damit hatte Nuri wohl recht, und so fragte Mitchell nach kurzem Überlegen: "Und in deinem alten Verein? Das war Real, oder?"  
Nuri nickte, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, dort war ich mit keinem richtig befreundet. Das war irgendwie … so eine verschworene Gemeinschaft. Die haben einen Neuen nicht reingelassen."  
Mitchell trank langsam seinen inzwischen schon recht kalt gewordenen Kaffee, um ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. "Und hier in Dortmund kennst du wirklich niemanden? Hast du nicht neulich erzählt, du warst hier im Jugendteam?"  
"Stimmt, aber die Spieler von damals … sind doch in der ganzen Welt verstreut, falls sie überhaupt noch spielen. Von denen …" Nuri unterbrach sich und sah Mitchell nachdenklich an, der fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
"Marcel", sagte Nuri langsam und fuhr zögernd fort: "Und in den war ich damals sogar ziemlich verknallt!"  
"Damals?"  
"Mhh, ja, also, ich finde ihn schon noch sehr attraktiv!"  
"Also?", fragte Mitchell herausfordernd. "Wo ist das Problem? Ruf ihn an. Jetzt!"  
Aber Nuri zuckte nur die Schultern: "Marcel kann es unmöglich sein. Er ist nicht schwul, er hatte damals eine Freundin. Mehrere, er konnte jede bekommen!"  
Jetzt konnte Mitchell nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut los. Er wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst, als er Nuris verletzten Blick bemerkte. "Es ist nur", sagte er: "Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist jetzt auch nicht wirklich besser als meine."  
Nuris Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen, also fuhr er lächelnd fort: "Ist dir in den letzten Tagen nichts an ihm aufgefallen?"  
"Mhh", überlegte Nuri. "Nur dass er seit einiger Zeit außergewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt ist."  
"Und das kommt dir nicht seltsam vor?"  
Nuri runzelte die Stirn, Mitchell hatte recht: Marcel wurde leicht ärgerlich, war auch mal schlecht gelaunt – wer ist das schließlich nicht manchmal – aber … das dauerte nie lange. Er sah Mitchell fragend an. "Er hat vor zwei Wochen eine Einladung zu einer Verlobung bekommen. Von seinem Ex", erklärte der.  
Er verdrehte die Augen, als er Nuris noch immer verständnislosen Blick bemerkte und fuhr fort: "Würdest du alleine auf so eine Feier gehen? Oder dir doch eher eine Begleitung suchen, die deinen Ex rasend vor Eifersucht macht?"  
Nuri war nicht recht überzeugt: "Aber ob ich …"  
"Nuri", unterbrach ihn Mitchell bereits leicht genervt. "Hast du dich kürzlich mal im Spiegel angesehen?"  
Er schmunzelte, als der andere tiefrot anlief und stotterte: "Man … muss sich doch pflegen, kann doch nicht … wie ein Holzfäller ..."  
"Los anrufen! Jetzt!", unterbrach Mitchell.  
Gehorsam wählte Nuri Marcels Nummer.  
Nachdem ein paarmal das Freizeichen ertönt war, wollte er erleichtert den Anruf beenden. Er hatte getan, was Mitchell verlangt hatte, oder etwa nicht? Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, wenn Marcel nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
In dem Augenblick ertönte ein missmutiges "Schmelzer!"  
"Nuri. Marcel, ich … ich wollte fragen, ob … du Bock hast, heute mit mir und den Jungs abzuhängen?"  
"Danke. Bin nicht in der Stimmung!" Es war offensichtlich, dass Marcel das Gespräch als beendet ansah.  
"Warte!", bat Nuri und fuhr schnell fort: "Was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit so komisch!" Er drohte Mitchell, der ihm gegenüber Grimassen schnitt, mit der Faust, ehe er sich wieder Marcel zuwandte.  
"Wieso komisch? Weil ich keine Lust habe, auch noch meine Freizeit mit euch zu verbringen? Was soll daran komisch sein?!"  
Nuri runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht der Marcel, den er kannte. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas bedrückte, aber … wie konnte er ihm helfen? Nuri sah hilfesuchend zu Mitchell. Der hielt ihm den Zettel aus seinem Glückskeks hin: Dranbleiben, hatte er auf die Rückseite gekritzelt. Nuri holte tief Luft. "Du hast ja recht, einige der Jungs können ziemlich nerven, aber … wie wäre es, wenn wir beide … wir könnten den neuen "Thor" ansehen. Oder irgendwo läuft auch noch Iron Man …"  
"Hör zu Nuri: ich will keinen von euch sehen. Kapiert? Niemanden!"  
"Du musst mit mir nichts unternehmen, wir können doch auch einfach nur quatschen …"  
"Okay, vom mir aus. Irgendwann."  
Damit hatte Marcel das Gespräch beendet, Nuri sah Mitchell betroffen an, beide schwiegen jedoch zunächst, dann sagte Nuri langsam: "Ich denke, ich sollte zu ihm fahren, kannst du mich bei ihm absetzen." Klar!" Mitchell nickte, deutete dann aber auf Nuris noch immer halb gefülltes Tablett. "Wenn du nicht mehr willst …"  
Nuri schüttelte den Kopf: "Lass uns fahren", bat er.  
Nachdem sie ihre Tabletts zurück gebracht hatten, machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg zu Mitchells Auto.  
Als sie vom Parkplatz fuhren, bemerkte Mitchell einen auffälligen weißen BMW, er runzelte die Stirn. "Das war doch der Typ von vorhin!"  
"Wer?", fragte Nuri, der mit seinem Gedanken bei Marcel war.  
"Der mit den Keksen. Was macht der denn noch hier?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Kannst du nicht bitte etwas schneller fahren?"  
"Sorry, aber wie du siehst, sind die Straßen nicht gerade frei." Mitchell sah lächelnd zu ihm hinüber. "Und selbst wenn: auch für dich würde ich so kurz vor Weihnachten kein Ticket mehr riskieren."  
"Außerdem sind wir bereits da", fügte er ein paart Minuten später hinzu, als er in die Straße einbog, in der Marcel wohnte, Nuri zögerte. "Wirst du Sebastian anrufen?", fragte er.  
Mitchell schmunzelte. "Ich denk drüber nach. Und nun hau schon ab", fügte er hinzu, als Nuri zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

Am Montagmorgen warf Mitchell seine Sporttasche auf den Beifahrersitz, startete den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training.  
Wie immer um diese Zeit war viel Verkehr, aber immerhin rollte es, so dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit auf dem Abbieger zum Trainingsgelände stand. Während er darauf wartete, dass die Ampel endlich auf "Grün" sprang, sah Mitchell gelangweilt in den Rückspiegel. Hinter ihm stand ein weißer BMW, an dessen Steuer ein dunkelhaariger Mann saß. Und neben ihm, Mitchell zog scharf die Luft ein, saß ein etwa gleichaltriger Blonder. *Verdammt, wer sind die beiden*, dachte Mitchell. *Und was machen sie hier?*  
Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprang die Ampel um und nahezu augenblicklich setzte ein lautest Hupkonzert ein, weil er nicht sofort losfuhr.  
*Dann eben auf dem Parkplatz!*  
Hinter ihm fuhr allerdings Nuri auf den Parkplatz, ein weißer BMW war nirgendwo zu sehen, Mitchell zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Guten Morgen, Nuri", begrüßte er dann seinen Mitspieler. "Wie ist es mit Marcel gelaufen?"  
"Morgen Mitch, hast du Sebastian angerufen?", fragte Nuri gleichzeitig. Sie mussten beide lachen.  
"Du zuerst", sagte Nuri, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
"Ja habe ich. Und gestern haben wir uns getroffen und ein paar Runden Snooker gespielt. Du hattest recht. Er … er mag mich auch und hat vorgeschlagen, nach Weihnachten ein paar Tage gemeinsam wegzufahren. Aber jetzt du!"  
"Marcel war ziemlich sauer, als ich bei ihm aufgetaucht bin. Zuerst wollte er gar nicht die Tür aufmachen, aber als ich nicht nachgegeben habe, hat er mich doch reingelassen. Und dann hat er mir alles erzählt. Wie toll der Neue von seinem Ex ist, gutaussehend, klug, witzig, erfolgreicher Banker, das Große Los halt, meinte Marcel. Und dass er sich immer als zweite Wahl fühlt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle mit dem Quatsch aufhören. Und dann hab ich ihm vorgeschlagen, gemeinsam hinzugehen!"  
Nuri machte eine Pause und malte mit der Schuhspitze Figuren auf den Asphalt.  
"Und", drängte Mitchell. "Weiter. Was hat er gesagt?"  
"Zuerst hat er mich nur sprachlos angesehen. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich sei zu weit gegangen und hab schnell hinzugefügt 'Schon gut vergiss es, war nur so ein Gedanke', als er mich plötzlich am Arm packte.  
"Das würdest du wirklich tun?"  
"Klar!"  
"Ich hab schon eine Weile überlegt dich zu fragen, aber ich hab mich nicht getraut. Mann, Jan wird grün vor Neid, wenn er dich sieht!"  
Mitchell sah ihn nachdenklich an, er verstand, dass Nuri sich freute, aber … das ging alles so schnell. Liebte Marcel Nuri wirklich? Oder war er nur froh einen so tollen Mann als Begleiter vorweisen zu können?  
Sie konnten jedoch nicht weiter darüber sprechen, da in diesem Augenblick Marcel und Sebastian, die oft zusammen zum Training kamen, neben ihnen hielten.  
"Morgen ihr zwei", begrüßte Marcel sie, dann wandte er sich an Mitchell: "Hab schon gehört, ihr wart erfolgreich beim Einkaufen."  
Mitchell nickte. "Und da ihr euch wieder gedrückt habt, könnt ihr jetzt wenigstens dabei helfen, das Zeug reinzutragen."  
Während Marcel murrend einen der großen Kartons nahm und verschwand, sah Sebastian kurz zu Mitchell und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe er sich ebenfalls einen Karton griff.  
Mitchell wandte sich wieder Nuri zu: "Also, du begleitest Marcel?"  
Nuri hörte den skeptischen Unterton. "Ich versteh schon, was du meinst Mitch. Du denkst, Marcel will mich nur als Vorzeigebegleitung, aber das stimmt nicht. Er hat mir gestanden, dass er mich schon seit einiger Zeit toll findet, aber zu feige war, mich zu fragen. Und er hat vorgeschlagen, über Silvester gemeinsam nach Madrid zu fahren."  
Mitchell konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken "Mann, das klingt doch richtig gut. Aber jetzt lass uns den Rest der Einkäufe reinbringen"  
Er und Nuri nahmen die übrigen Kartons. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den weißen BMW, dessen dunkelhaariger Fahrer seinen blonden Beifahrer abklatschte, ehe er vom Parkplatz fuhr.

**Author's Note:**

> Dank an saph meine Beta-Readerin, eigentlich eher Co-Autorin :D  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq


End file.
